Das erstarrte Universum 1: Der falsche Schöpfer
Prolog Gut tausend Jahre sind verstrichen, seit die Seuche gestoppt und so die Welt gerettet wurde. Die Matoraner hatten viel zu tun: Unzählige von der Seuche dahingeraffte Toa und Matoran haben große Lücken in die Ordnung der einzelnen Insel gerissen. Verschiedenen Parteien stritten sich um die Macht und die Kriminalität nahm überhand. Nur die Orte, in denen es noch Turaga oder Älteste gab, blieben von diesen Machtkämpfen verschont. In anbetracht dieses Zerfalls fragte und fragen sich manche: Ist es wirklich schon vorbei? Oder lauert die Bedrohung noch immer im Schatten? Auf den einen Moment wartend, an dem sie wieder zuschlagen kann? Sie sollten Recht haben: Das Böse war durch die Beendigung der Seuche nur angeschlagen. Aber nicht besiegt... ---- 1. Kapitel 1.1 Schwestern "Was wird mit ihm passieren?" "Ich glaube, dass er seine Kraft nicht halten kann und sie durch die Dimensionen hindruch verteilt, bis er sich schließlich ganz auflösen wird...." "Hey! Schwester genug geträumt! Es wird Zeit zum Aufstehen!" Müde blinzelte Taraija durch die Gegend und sah in die ernste Maske ihrer Schwester Tiraija. Sie hatte sich schon fertig gemacht und wartete scheinbar nur auf ihre Schwester. Hastig sprang diese aus ihrem Bett, schlang das schon kalte Frühstück hinunter und folgte Tiraija nach draußen. Warme Sonnenstrahlen empfing die zwei Wassermatoran. Es war Frühling in Holin, dem Dorf der Wassermatoraner auf der Insel Sarwen. Weit im Süden gelegen, war es hier meistens angenehm warm und die dichte Vegetation sorgte dafür, dass es an essbarem nicht mangelte. Fix sperrte Taraija die Tür zu ihrer bescheidenen Hütte ab und machte sich mit ihrer Schwester auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude. Holin war nämlich bekannt dafür herausragende Forscher, Historiker etc. hervorzubringen. Deshalb wird jeder Wassermatoran geschult und hat später die Möglichkeit sich nur noch ganz auf sein Fachgebiet zu beschränken. Falls aber andere Matoran ebenfalls interesse an mehr Bildung haben, sollten sie vorher gründlich ihren Geldbeutel studieren... Der Weg zur Schule führte an etlichen Hütten vorbei und wurde von Weidenbäumen gesäumt. Dabei trafen sie viele andere Schüler und wie an jedem neuen Tag spielte sich folgendes Schauspiel ab. "Guten Morgen Tiraija! Oh, und morgen auch Taraija.", rief eine Matoran. Sie mochte Taraija nicht besonders, niemand tat das. Dabei gab es eigentlich keinen triftigen Grund. Es lag alles nur daran, dass sie entstand, als ihre Schwester von einem schwarzen Blitz getroffen wurde. Inzwischen gingen sie ein Stückchen allein. "Ich versteh das nicht, Schwester.", seufzte Taraija, "Was hab ich denen bloß getan? Gut, meine Entsehung ist ziemlich ungewönlich und sonst? Bin ich jemals bei Vollmond zu einer Bestie mit blutroten Augen und messerscharfen Zähnen mutiert und habe die Dorfbewohner getötet?" "Übertreibe nicht. Du weist doch, was damals war. Die Seuche hat die Matoraner eben verdammt misstrauisch gemacht. Du selbst bist wahrscheinlich gar nicht wirklich gemeint.", ermunterte ihre Schwester. Taraija lächelte und lies sich nicht anmerken, was sie wirklich fühlte. "Außerdem hatte ich wieder so einen seltsamen Traum.", fügte sie hinzu. Bevor Tiraija nachfragen konnte zerschnitt eine andere Stimme das Zwiegespräch. "Sieh an! Sieh an! Wenn das mal nicht unsere Schattenbrut mit ihrer Schwester ist!" Völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass sich vor ihnen ein Trio von Wassermatoran in den Weg gestellt hat. "Neela!", zischte Tiraija unfreundlich, "Kannst du uns nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?" Die in der Mitte stehende, ziemlich schöne Matoran zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Also wenn du mich so fragst... Nein! Denn erstens macht es so viel Spaß und zweitens hat es deine Schwester verdient! Ich bin sicher eines Tages wird sie noch ein großes Unheil anrichten, aber ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen!" "Und darum mobbst du sie jetzt um die Welt zu retten? Das ich nicht lache!", entfuhr es Tiraija. Sie spürte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen, hielt sich aber dennoch zurück. Neela war aber noch lange nicht fertig. "Und was ist mit ihren irrsinnigen Theorien? Wir Matoraner werden darin als Zufallsprodukt abgestempelt, dass nicht mal aus dieser Welt stammen soll! Welcher kranke Geist, außer der deiner Schwester, kam denn jemals auf so einen Unsinn? Hä? Nun Tiraija ich warte auf eine Antwort!" "Hör auf meine Schwester zu beleidigen, sonst..." "Aber! Aber! Wer wird sich den gleich so dermaßen Streiten?" Ruckartig drehten sich alle. "Yda?", entfuhr es sämtlichen Mündern. "Ganz recht.", sprach eine alte Matoran, die nun auf die kleine Gruppe zuging. Yda ist die Älteste des Dorfes Holin und sieht einem Turaga nicht unähnlich. Sie sah sich die fünf Matoraner an und sagte: "Ihr solltet euch besser auf den Weg machen. Der Unterricht fängt gleich an und sonst werdet ihr zu spät kommen." Sie verdeutlichte ihre Worte mit einer Handbewegung und schon löste sich die Gruppe auf. Als Neela und ihre Anhängsel verschwunden waren bedankten sich Taraija und Tiraija bei ihr, dann liefen sie weiter. Der Unterricht dauerte den ganzen restlichen Morgen, während Taraija und ihre Schwester sich in den verschiedenen Fächern bilden, hat sich Neela auf den Ursprung der Matoran spezialisiert. Sie kann auf besonders gute Leistungen hoffen, zum einen, weil dieses Fach eigentlich nichts anderes ist, als die ständige Wiederholung einer einst aufgestellten Theorie und zum anderen weil sie mit dem dort unterrichtenden Professor angebandelt hat. Auch Taraija hat sich dieses Fachs angenohmen, nur übernimmt sie nicht einfach die Behauptungen vergangener Zeiten sondern stellt neue Theorien auf. Aber davon will man in der Schule nichts wissen. Zumal diese Thesen manch selbstverliebten Professor nicht episch genug für einen Matoran seien. Neben Tiraija war es nur noch Yda, die sich die Behauptungen Taraijas jemals angehört hatte. Aber das einzige war sie zu hören bekam war folgendes: "Kindchen, hör auf mit einen Fantastereien! Du hast es doch ohnehin so schwer! Sag dich los davon und nim einfach das hin, was man immer gesagt hat." Taraija verstand das nicht und sie wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein einzusehen, dass Matoraner keine Aspekte der hohen Mächte sondern einfach eine Laune der Natur waren. Und genau dies motivierte sie dazu weiterzumachen. Es wurde Abend in Holin. Nach der Schule am Morgen haben die meisten Matoraner die restliche Zeit in der hiesigen Bücherei oder bei den täglich anfallenden Arbeiten verbracht. Für Taraija war es ein guter Tag: Neela ist mit ihrem Professor ausgegangen und so konnte sie endlich mal ungestört durch die Gegend streifen. Hinter Holin gab es viele Wälder, Wiesen und Seen. Ab und zu findet man auch Reste von Häusern, doch die meisten waren restlos vom Zahn der Zeit vermahlen. Hier abseits des Dorfes fühlte sich Taraija viel wohler. Nur sie und die Natur, die sich nicht darum schert, wer man ist. Und genau in dieser Natur stößt ausgerechnet sie ständig auf seltsame Verstecke. Zwischen zwei verwitterten Felsen oder unter einem faulen Baumstumpf fand sie stets sorgsam verpackte Schriften in denen die Welt so erklärt wird, wie es den Lehrern nicht passen würde. Jene Schriften, die anscheinden nur darauf warteten von Taraija entdeckt zu werden, waren die Grundlagen ihrer revolutionären Theorien. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wer sie versteckt hat und warum, jedenfalls wollte der Autor nicht das sie gelesen werden, aber auch nicht, dass sie verrotten und das Wissen in ihnen verlorgen ging. Bevor die Wassermatoran nach Hause ging, eilte sie noch zum See der Schätze. Es war ein besonderer See: Auf seinem Grund gibt es eine Tür, welche zu einem Archiv tief unter der Erde führte. Dort sollen ganz besondere und seltene Exponate vor langer Zeit eingelagert worden sein. Nur die Älteste und eine Hand voll der renomiertesten Wissenschaftler haben Zutritt. Zwei kräftige Wachmänner sorgen dafür, dass das auch so bleibt. Sie können jedoch nichts einwenden, wenn jemand sich an den Rand des Sees setzt und in das Wasser starrt. So wie es Taraija jetzt tut. Irgendetwas fesselte sich an diesen Ort, sie weiß nicht was, aber dieses Gefühl wurde von Jahr zu Jahr stärker. Eines Tages würde sie der Sache im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Grund gehen, doch heute nicht mehr. Es wurde langsam dunkel und sie machte sich daran nach Hause zu gehen. Ihre Schwester war schon längst da und machte gerade das Abendessen als Taraija zur Tür hereinkam. "Auch schon da, Schwester?", fragte Tiraija mit gespielt ernster Mine und reichte ihr den Schneebesen, "Rühr du mal weiter, ich schneide derweil endlich das Obst." "Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte sich Taraija, als sie das Küchengerät in die Hand nahm. "Obstsalat mit Sahne, sofern du jetzt anfagen würdest sie zu schlagen.", klärte ihre Schwester auf. Nach dem Essen griffen beide in letztes Mal für diesen Tag zu ihren Schulsachen. Tiraija hatte sich ein Buch ausgeliehen und studierte es gründlich, morgen wollte sie einen Vortrag über die verschiedenen Klimazonen der weit entfernten Levislav-Kette machen. Ihre Schwester stöberte in den ominösen Schriften, die sie fand. "Tiraija, hör dir mal das an: Diese Welt ist nichts weiteres als das Produkt des Zufalls. Uns alle sollte es gar nicht geben. Wir sind im erstarrten Universum unerwünscht...", las Taraija vor. Ihre Schwester legte das Buch beiseite und meinte: "Hm, klingt ziemlich dunkel. Aber der Text muss auf jeden Fall mindestens 800 Jahre alt sein. Die Bezeichnung der Welt als erstarrtes Universum ist heute fast nicht mehr geläufig. Es weiß sowieso niemand woher dieser Begriff stammt." "Der Verfasser dieses Textes anscheinend schon. Hier in einem anderen Brief steht: "All das Wissen über uns, unsere Kultur und noch viel mehr sind Aspekte, welche in dieses Universum mitgerissen wurden...", berichtete Taraija weiter. "Schön und gut.", meinte Tiraija, "Aber dieser Hansdampf hat vergessen seine Werke zu unterzeichenen. Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, ob es jetzt ein kluger Geist oder ein Verrückter war." "Das hast du Recht Schwester, doch als Grundlage für meine Thesen reicht mir das geschriebene Wort vollkommen. Gähn bin ich müde. Ich werd mich hinlegen. Gute Nacht Schwester.", murmelte Taraija müde und legte sich ins Bett. Auch ihre Schwester wollte nichts mehr anfangen und begab sich ebenfalls zum Schlafen. Die letzte Kerze wurde ausgepustest und das Dorf Holin sinkt in tiefen Schlaf. 1.2 Ein Fremder besucht das Dorf Nach einer ruhigen Nacht wartete schon ein neuer Tag mit neuen Herausforderungen. Diesmal wachte Taraija rechtzeitig auf und konnte so das Frühstück herrichten um dann ihre Schwester zu wecken. Schnell war das Frühstück gegessen und die Schulsachen eingepackt. Draußen sah es ganz nach einem sonnigen Tag aus, so wie gestern auch. Selbst auf dem Weg zur Schule gab es keine Ärgernisse mit Neela. "Seltsam.", murmelte Taraija, "Was ist heute bloß los?" Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie das Schulgebäude erreicht hatte: Sämtliche Wassermatoran, Schüler wie Lehrer, haben sich versammelt um einen nicht von hier stammenden Matoran zu begrüßen. Es handelte sich um einen Feuermatoran, hochgewachsen und schlank von Gestalt, dem es anzusehen war, dass er es gar nicht mochte wenn sich alles um ihn drehte. Gerade als Taraija mit ihrer Schwester ankam wurde der Feuermatoran von Yda persönlich begrüßt: "Herzlich Wilkommen im Dorf Holin, Fremder! Sagt, was führt euch zu uns? Seid ihr etwa ein Händler? Oder wollt ihr hier noch etwas lernen?" "...Lernen? Äh, nein.", stammelte der Feuermatoran, "Hänlder... bin ich auch keiner. I..ich, äh, bin einfach auf, nun ja, reisen. Genau! Ich reise gerade durch das schöne Land hier. Ehehehe....." "Schade.", seufzte Yda, "Ein Händler wäre wirklich schön gewesen. Aber was solls? Genießt euern Aufenthalt hier Fremder." "Och das werde ich.", sprach der Feuermatoran laut und dachte, "Sobald dieser Trubel hier vorbei ist und ich mich wieder in aller Ruhe meinem "Handwerk" widmen kann." Einer der Lehrer klatschte lautstark in die Hände und bedeutete, dass der Unterricht anfängt. Erleichtert atmete der Feuermatoran aus, sah sich kurz um, und verschwand im nahen Gebüsch. Die Unterrichtszeit verging wie im Flug, was unter anderem an Taraijas langen und ausführlichem Vortrag lag. Jetzt, am Nachmittag machten sie und ihre Schwester ein paar Besorgungen auf Holins Marktplatz. Zufälligerweise trafen sie dabei auf den Feuermatoran, der gerade von Neela zugequasselt wurde. Froh, dieses langweilige Gespräch endlich beenden zu können, wandte er sich den beiden zu. "Oha, was haben wir da für zwei bezaubernde Seerosen?", schmeielte er. "Vielen Dank für das Kompliment.", entfuhr es Neela. "Wer meint den dich?!", schnautze der Feuermatoraner, "Ich rede mit den zwei lieblichen Wesen da vorne. Nicht mit dir!" "Wie kannst du nur?! Ich bin doch viel schöner!", zeterte Neela. "Aber gut, wenn du dich mit der Schattenbrut unterreden willst! Pah! Ich gehe!", sprach sie und schreitete beleidigt von dannen. "Puh! Die währe ich los!", seuftze der Feuermatoraner erleichtert und wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Maske. Er sah die zwei Matoran, die nicht wussten, was sie auf das Kompliment von vorhin geben sollen, an und besann sich. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher! Ich vergaß ganz mich vorzustellen. Gestatten: Lyx!", dabei reichte er ihnen die Hand, "Und mit welchen schönen Damen habe ich das Vergnügen?" "Ich bin Tiraija und das ist meine Schwester Taraija." Lyx sah vor allem Taraija etwas veträumt an un murmelte: "So Taraija... Ein schöner Name, passend zu so einem wunderhübschen Geschöpf..." "Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte Taraija. Schnell schüttelte Lyx seinen Kopf: "Äh, nein! Ich habe gar nichts gesagt kein Wort nicht mal einen Buchstaben! Ihr habt sicherlich noch was zu erledigen! Ich muss auch schon los, hab nämlich noch was vor!" -Gerade als der Feuermatoraner weggehen wollte hielt ihn Tiraija zurück. "Einen Moment! Du sagtest doch, dass du kein Händler wärst und auch kein Schüler hier werden willst. Was für einen Beruf übst du eigentlich aus?" Bei dieser Frage zuckte Lyx unweigerlich zusammen und erklärte zögerlich: "Also wisst ihr, äh... Mein... "Handwerk" ist ziemlich alt und hat schon zahlreiche berühmte Persönlichkeiten hervorgebracht. Ihr Hauptbestandteil ist es, unnützes Zeug, dass andere Leute in ihren Taschen oder Häusern haben in die eigenen Tasche zu befördern." "Um es kurz zu fassen: Du bist ein gemeiner Dieb!", empörte sich Tiraija. "Pscht! Nicht so laut!", zischte Lyx, "Ja ich bin ein Dieb, aber wenn es dir hilft, gestehe ich, dass er für mich hier nichts zu holen gibt! Die Obstbäume und Beerenbüsche sind ja hoffentlich für jerdmann da und an diesem blöden See kann ich ja auch nichts mitgehen lassen! Die zwei Wachen dort würden mich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten und dann mit mir Mikado bis zum Erbrechen spielen! Darum mach ich auch noch heute Nacht die Biege und hau ab aus diesem Kaff." "Holin ist kein Kaff! Es ist ein Hort des Wissens und der Bildung! Und das sind Schätze mit denen ein einfacher Dieb wie du nichts anfangen kann!", ereiferte sich Tiraija. Taraija schwieg zu diesem Thema, sie bewunderte Lyx. Er hat bestimmt ein entberungsreiches aber freies Leben. Zumal er auch die ach so hübsche und tolle Neela einfach barsch abserviert hat ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu scheren. In ihrem Kopf reifte eine kleine Idee, nur war jetzt noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Derweil verneigte sich Lyx kurz und meinte: "Schade das dieses Gespräch so endet. Nun ja: Auf Wiedersehen meine Damen!" Nur einen Moment später war er auch schon zwischen den anderen Matoranern verschwunden. Nach ihrem kleinen Einkauf begaben sich die Schwestern kurz nach Hause und überlegten, was sie für den Rest des Tages tun sollten. "Ich werde kurz in die Bücherei gehen, mein Buch abgeben. Vielleicht such ich mir gleich ein neues. Was wirst du machen Taraija?" "Ich werde ein bisschen durch die Gegend streifen.", antwortete diese, "Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Bis dann!" Schnell lies Taraija die Hütten Holins hinter sich und eilte durch das dichte Gebüsch. Ihr Ziel war ein kleiner Strand, den nicht jeder kennt. Vielleicht hat hier ja auch Lyx angelegt. Sie hoffte bloß, dass er noch auf der Insel war. Genau im letzten Moment erreichte sie den Strand. Lyx war gerade dabein sein Boot ins tiefe Wasser zu schieben, als Taraija in zurückhielt. "Was willst du denn?!", wunderte er sich. "Du sagtest doch, dass es für dich hier nichts zu holen gibt, richtig? Nun das stimmt nicht ganz. In Neelas Haus lagern einige wertvolle Dinge wie Edelsteine oder Metalle.", erklärte Taraija. "Hm, hört sich toll an. Aber wenn du mir das erzählst, dann könnte es entweder eine Falle sein, oder du möchtest dieser Hexe eines Auswischen." "Letzeres.", bestätigte Taraija, "Du musst wissen, sie sperrt ihr Haus nicht ab und ist heute Abend sowieso nicht da." "Verlockend! In diesem Fall bin ich dein Matoran! Wo steht das Haus?", hakte Lyx nach. "Es ist das größte, welches du im Dorfzentrum findest, du erkennst es sofort, wenn du es siehst.", erklärte sie weiter. Lyx rieb sich die Hände. "Dann werde ich vor verlassen der Insel doch noch was einsacken! Danke für den Tipp, Liebe! Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, vor dem ersten Morgengrauen bin ich längst verschwunden." Er küsste noch ihre Hand, täute sein Boot wieder fest und war mal wieder wenig später verschwunden. Taraija lächelte, endlich würde Neela das bekommen was sie verdient. Mittlerweile dämmerte es schon. Die Wassermatoran machte sich auf den Heimweg und lies sich dort nichts anmerken. Ob Lyx Erfolg haben würde oder nicht, wird sie erst am nächsten Morgen erfahren. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie es mit dem Abendessen eilig und legte sich sofort schlafen. Tiraija konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und dachte sich nichts mehr dabei. 1.3 Zeit der Ereignisse Am Morgen des nächsten Tages waren alle Matoraner schon früh auf den Beinen. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig, denn sie wurden geweckt, weil Neela laut kreischend wie eine tollwütige Gans durchs ganze Dorf rannte. "Diebe, Einbrecher! Man hat mich beraubt!!!", schallte so laut durch sämtliche Gassen, dass selbt manch ein Vogel aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde und erschreckt das Weite suchte. Nur wenige Minuten später kam es zu einem riesigen Auflauf auf dem Marktplatz. Vergeblich versuchten Yda und Neela's Geliebter diese zu beruhigen. "Wann ist es denn passiert? Und was wurde gestohlen?", fragte Yda. Neela schluchzte nur etwas unverständliches. Doch als sie Taraija erblickte wurde sie erst richtig wütend. "Du warst es! Gib es zu!", schrie sie vor Wut. "Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an Neela!", rief Tiraija erbost. Neela schien das gar nicht gehört zu haben und zeterte weiter: "Ich weiß nicht wie, aber du warst es! Bestimmt hast du irgendwelche dämonischen Kräfte bentutzt! Wer sonst außer dir wäre dazu in der Lage?!" Kühl antwortete ihr Taraija: "Jeder Dieb, der zwei Augen im Kopf hat, ist auch ohne böse Kräfte in der Lage, eine abgeschlossene Tür von einer offenen zu unterscheiden." "Du wagst es mir zu wiedersprechen du... du Schattenbrut! Na warte! Ich habe zwar keine Beweise, aber ich bin sicher das du irgendwas mit der Sache zu tun hast! Und glaube mir ich werde dir das Leben zu Hölle machen, bis du dir wünschst, wieder dorthin gehen zu dürfen, wo du hergekommen bist!", drohte sie. Schlichtend ging Yda dazwischen. "Jetzt beruhigt euch erst einmal! Sich gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben bringt nichts als noch mehr Streit! Ich schlage vor, wir gehen unserem Alltag heute eben ein klein wenig früher nach. Verstanden?" Damit war die Sache vorerst beendet und Schüler wie Lehrer machten sich auf zum Schulgebäude. "Und du hast wirklich nichts mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte Tiraija unterwegs besorgt, "Immerhin warst du ziemlich gefasst. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber sonst warst du doch ziemlich ängstlich und nervös, wenn Neela wütend ist." "Weißt du, ich glaube ich war einfach noch zu müde und dann zu wütend ungerechtfertig beschuldigt zu werden.", log Taraija ihre Schwester an. Normalerweise würde sie das niemals tun, aber bei Neela war es etwas anderes. Wie dem auch sei: Der Unterricht verlief heute auch nicht ganz normal, denn heute wurden die Leistung der gehaltenen Vorträge verkündet. Das Beste war: Tiraijas Vortrag war so gelungen, dass sie nicht nur viel Lob von ihrem Lehrer erhielt, sondern sich sogar einige hiesige Forscher dafür interessierten. Sie sollte Morgen früh sogar bei ihnen mal vorbeikommen, anstatt den Unterricht zu besuchen. Taraija war mächtig stolz auf ihre Schwester. Ihre eignen Themavorschläge für einen Vortrag wurden meist abgeschmettert. "Zu Unsinnig!", hieß die lapidare Begründung. Umso mehr freute sie sich jetzt für Tiraija. Für diese sollte sich jedoch nun die Zeit bis zum nächsten Morgen wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen. Endlich war es Abend und für die zwei Schwestern gab es nur einziges Gesprächsthema. "Was glaubst du, wollen die Professoren mit mir besprechen?", fragte Tiraija wohl schon zum zwanzigsten Mal. "Das wirst du schon sehen wenn es soweit ist. Wenn du ständig fragst, vergeht die Zeit nicht schneller.", bekam sich fast genauso oft zur Antwort. "Wir sollten jetzt einfach zu Abend essen und uns dann gleich hinlegen, dann ist der nächste Tag schneller da.", schlug Taraija ihrer Schwester vor. Einem schnell hinuntergeschlungenen Abendessen folgte eine etwas unruhige Nacht, dann war es soweit. Als Taraija aufwachte, war ihre Schwester anscheinend längst losgegangen. "Wohl zu aufgeregt...", murmelte sie und machte sich ihr Frühstück. Die Hütte sah ohne einen zweiten Matoran am Tisch ungewohnt leer aus. Ohne den Schutz ihrer Schwester fühlte sie sich ziemlich hilflos, rang sich aber trotzdem dazu durch, zur Schule zu gehen. Unsicher schlich sie zur dorthin, als ihr jemand völlig unerwartet das Bein stellte. Dem blöden Gekichere nach, konnte es sich ja bloß um Neela handeln. "Was willst du?!", fragte Taraija und versuchte sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Das fragst du noch?", Neela klang sichtlich empört, "Ich habe dir doch Gestern geschworen, das Leben zur Hölle zur machen. Und da du heute ohne deine Schwester auskommen musst, dachte ich mir, dass ich heute damit anfange, Schattenwurm!" Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich eines von Taraijas Heften und rannte davon. Sie fand es erst vor der Schule, Neela hatte es in die Astgabel eines Baumes geschmissen. Erst nach einer kurzen Klettereinlage konnte sie es sich wieder zurückholen, kam aber deswegen zu spät zum Unterricht und musste sich dort noch was anhören. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag geworden und Taraija lungerte mutterseelenallein auf dem Schulgelände herum. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihre Schwester endlich aus dem neben der Schule gelegenem Labor kommt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es dann auch soweit: Tiraija trat aus dem Gebäude, aber sie sah alles andere als glücklich aus. "Was ist los?", fragte ihre Schwester besorgt. "Das möchte ich dir lieber Daheim erzählen.", seufzte Tiraija betrübt. Als sie dort angekamen hielt Taraija es nicht mehr aus. "Schwester was ist denn? Hat man dich für etwas beschuldigt, oder liegt es an deinem Vortrag?" "Letzteres, aber nicht weil ich irgendeinen Fehler gemacht habe. Die Professoren lobten mich in den höchsten Tönen für meine Arbeit.", erklärte Tiraija und bevor ihre Schwester fragen konnte, warum sie dann so niedergeschlagen sei fuhr sie fort, "Weißt du, man hat erwägt, dass ich an einer Forschungsreise nach Lefislav-Sand mitgehen werde." "Eine Forschungsreise? Klingt doch super!", meinte Taraija fröhlich, "Dann sehen wir endlich mal was von der Welt!" "Nein, du verstehst nicht Schwester! Ich soll alleine gehen; dich hier zurücklassen. Darum hat es auch so lange gedauert: Ich wollte erwirken, dass auch du mit kannst. Aber ich habe mich vom Gegenteil überreden und breitschlagen lassen. Ich komme mir so falsch vor...", seufzte Tiraija traurig. Allein? Ohne ihre Schwester? Erst jetzt verstand Taraija gänzlich, warum ihre Schwester so unglücklich ist. "Oh... Und wann...wann geht es los?", fragte sie nun zögerlich. "In einer Woche. Aber ich werde nicht mitgehen! Vielleicht bin ich einfach krank! Ich kann doch nicht für einen blöden Traum meine eigene Schwester im Stich lassen, egal was irgendein Professor denken mag!", erklärte ihre Schwester, doch man sah in ihren Augen, dass es ihr trotzdem schwer fiel, ihren Traum loszulassen. Taraija sah und spürte es, weshalb sie einen Entschluss fasste. Einen Entschluss wohlgemerkt, der weitreichende Ereignisse in Gang sezten wird, auch für die zwei Schwestern. "Nein!", sagte sie und Tiraija horchte verdutzt auf, "Schwester, du darfst dir diese einmalige Gelegenheit versauen! Nicht wegen mir. Du wirst auf diese Reise gehen, wenn nicht für dich, dann wenigstens für mich. Bitte, ich werde schon klar kommen, bestimmt!" "Aber, das kann ich doch nicht von dir verlangen!", versuchte Tiraija einzuwenden. "Du musst! Ich kann doch nicht von dir erwarten, dass du ewig auf mich aufpassen wirst! Komm erfüll dir deinen Traum!", bekräftigte sie, auch wenn ihr innerstes etwas ganz anderes sagen will. "Danke... Danke, Schwester!", schluchzte Tiraija und fiel ihrer Schwester glücklich um den Arm, "Ich werde auch versuchen, zur Abschlussvorlesung am Tag der letzten Winternacht wieder hier zu sein." "Da wirst du! Immerhin sind es bis dahin noch etliche Monate. Komm wir sollten mit dem Packen anfangen!", meinte Taraija. Die Woche verging wie im Flug und der letzte Tag brach an. In aller Frühe versammelten sich ein paar neugierige Matoran im Hafen und sahen zu, wie die neunköpfige Besatzung der Forschungsreise an Bord eines kleinen Schiffes ging. Tiraija ging als letzte an Bord, sie winkte ihrer Schwester ein letztes Mal für lange Zeit zu und verschwand in inneren. Der Kapitän sezte Segel und lies es ich nicht nehmen einen selbsterdachte Aparillo in Gang zu setzten. Es war eine Art Fahrrad, nur das dieses Gerät ein Schaufelrad am hinteren Teil des Schiffes in Bewegung versetzte. "Damit fährt das Baby viel schneller und glaubt mir: Dies ist die Zukunft!", pflegte er im übrigen immer zu sagen. So viel dazu. Als das Schiff am Horizont verschwand löste sich auch die Menge wieder auf. Es war noch viel zu früh um zur Schule zu gehen, weshalb Taraija noch etwas schlafen wollte. Die Hütte kam ihr jetzt noch viel leerer vor als sonst. Vielleicht, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Doch der Alltag schert sich nicht um solcherlei und aus diesem Grund ging alles bald seinem gewohnten Trott nach. Die einzige, negative, Veränderung war allerdings, dass Neela ihr Versprechen wirklich hielt: Es verging kein Tag mehr ohne irgendeine Demütigung. Sei es ein toter Vogel auf Taraijas Sitzplatz, verschmutze Hefte oder einfach ein schlecht machen und verletzen mit Worten. Einzig und allein die Ausarbeitung ihrer neuartigen Theorien über den Ursprung der Matoraner und der Gedanke, dass irgendwo ihre Schwester Abenteuer erlebt, gaben ihr die Kraft, dass durchzustehen. Die Monate verstrichen: Auf den milden Frühling folgte ein warmer, aber nicht zu heißer Sommer, dann läutete der Herbst die regenreiche Winterzeit ein. Der Tag der letzten Winternacht rückte näher. Ein jeder, der seinen Abschluss haben wollte, machte sich daran eine Vorleseung zu seinem Lieblingsthema zu verfassen. Auch Taraija arbeitete fleißig daran. Kein Wunder: Sie lebte sehr zurückgezogen, mied das öffentliche Leben aus Angst, von Neela verspottet zu werden. Nur die nötigsten Dinge verrichtete sie schnell, dann eilte sie zurück in ihre Hütte. Ab und zu streifte sie noch durch die Natur, aber diese Ausflüge wurden immer seltener. Ihre ganze Energie steckte sie in den Vortrag für jenen Tag, denn wer bei seiner Vorlesung besonder gut abgeschnitten hat, bekam einen Preis, ein Zertifikat und durfte jederzeit Holin als gut besoldener Matoran verlassen. Und genau das letzte war der Anreiz für Taraija: Als Matoranerin die etwas vorzeigen konnte durch die Welt ziehen wie es einem passt. Weit weg von Misstrauen und vor allem von Neela. Irgendwann war jener hoffnungsvolle Tag da: Der Tag der letzten Winternacht wurden jene 24 Stunden genannt, in denen rein rechnerisch gesehen, der Winter in den Frühling übergeht. Natürlich wurde an diesem Tag nicht gearbeitet. Man baute lediglich auf dem Marktplatz ein großes Podest für die Schüler die einen Vortrag hielten auf und errichtete gegenüber eine Tribüne, mit bedachten Sonderplätzen für die Ehrengäste. Am Nachmittag fanden sich schon die ersten Gäste ein und gegen Abend war alles rappelvoll. Ein gutes Dutzend Schüler wartete bereits leicht nervös hinter einem Vorhang. Sobald der Name eines Matoraners gerufen wurde, sollte dieser hervortreten und seine Vorlesung beginnen. Die Kriterien: Er sollte mindestes(!) 10 Minuten dauern, wenn möglich Quellenangaben vorzuweisen haben und fehlerfrei sein. Die Professoren, Lehrer und etc. berwerten diesen Vortrag und lassen dann verlautbaren, ob es der Schüler geschafft hat oder eben nicht. Es wurde auch nach Fächern unterteilt, der Ursprung der Matoraner bildete das Schlusslicht. Nach und nach wurden die Matoraner aufgerufen und Taraija war ziemlich aufgeregt. "Oh? Hat sich unser Schattenkind tatsächlich hergetraut?", stichelte Neela. "Warum nicht? Ich bin schließlich gut vorbereitet!", entgegnete Taraija und zeigte Neela unzählige Seiten. "Mir reicht das hier!", meinte Neela lapidar und hielt ein einziges nicht mal ganz vollgeschriebenes Stück Papier in ihren Händen. "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?!", fragte Taraija ungläubig. "Du bist so dumm wie du aussiehst, Schattenbrut! Ich sage dir, es kommt nicht darauf an, wieviel du hast, sondern ganz allein wie du es rüberbringst und wer du bist.", predigte diese. "Die nächste Matoran die ihren Vortrag hält ist Neela!", verlautbarte die Stimme eines Lehrers. "Schade wir können unsere Konversation nicht fortsetzen! Ich habe nämlich einen Preis zu gewinnen.", meinte Neela und trat vor. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", murmelte Taraija und ging etwas nächer an den Vorhang und ihre Gegenspielerin besser zu hören, da fing sie auch schon an: "Sehr geehrte Matoran, ich werde nun einen Vortrag über den Ursprung der Matoraner halten. Also vor langer Zeit erschufen die hohen Mächte diese Welt und füllten sie mit Leben. Dann wurden die Matoraner, die ihnen selbst nachempfunden waren, in diese herrliche Welt gesetzt und waren dazu bestimmt, die mächtigste Rasse zu werden. Ende" Neela verneigte sich und wurde mit schallendem Applaus und Jubelrufen belohnt. Taraija konnte es nicht glauben: Neela hat nichts anderes als ein altes Märchen ein wenig verändert abgeschrieben und das sogar vorgelesen! Nebenbei hat sie weder die 10 Minutengrenze geknackt noch hat sie irgendwelche Quellenangaben vorgelegt. Und trotzdem bekam sie Applaus und Lob? Taraija fühlte sich bestärkt, dass ihr Vortrag um einiges besser werden würde, als der von Neela. Selbstsicher trat sie hervor, als man ihren Namen aufrief. Auf der Bühne blickte sie in eine Menge misstrauichser Augen - an der Tatsache, dass sie niemand mochte hatte sich nichts geändert - doch ihr ganzes Selbstvertrauen hielt sie wortwörtlich in den Händen. Ein sauber durchgearbeiteter Vortrag mit allem Drum und Dran. Ruhig bereitete sie alles vor und begann mit ihrem Vortrag: "Sehr geehrete Matoran, auch ich werde heute Abend einen Vortrag über den Ursprung der Matoran halten. Nur wird dieser mit neuen Theorien und Ansatzpunkten gespickt sein. Ich baue meine Behauptungen auf diese alten Dokumente, die ich entdeckt habe. Ohne weitere Umschweife werde ich nun anfangen: Vor langer Zeit wurde diese Welt geschaffen..." In der nächsten halben Stunde hielt Taraija wirklich einen außergewöhnlichen Vortrag. Eine komplett neue Sichtweise über die Entstehung der Matoraner. Sie erzählte von der mühsamen Entwicklung des Lebens, wie sich die Matoraner aus mitgerissen Aspekten anderer Dimensionen bildeten und und und... Sie war so voller Eifer und so selbstewusst wie schon lange nicht mehr, dass es ihr einfach entging, wie die meisten Matoraner ungläubig die Köpfe schüttelten und manch hochdekorierter Professor empört mit seinem Sitznachbarn zu diskutieren begann. Mittlerweile war sie am Ende ihres Vortrages angekommen und beendete diesen mit folgenden Worten: "Wie man aus diesem Vortrag schließen kann, ist unsere wundervolle Welt samt ihren Bewohnern mehr ein Produkt des Zufalls, anstatt dem wohlwollen mächtiger Kreaturen. Damit bedanke ich mich bei ihnen für eure Geduld." Sie verneigte sich ebenfalls und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Dann konnte sich die meisten Matoraner nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie nur irgendwelche Kreaturen, die sich rein zufällig entwickelten? Ihre Welt, nur ein reiner Glückfall? Undenkbar! Empörte und wütende Rufe wurden laut und Yda hatte alle Mühe die aufgebrachten Matoraner wieder zu beruhigen. Taraija bekam hinter dem Verhang nicht alles mit und wartete ungedulig darauf, dass Yda ihr das Ergebniss mitteilte. Inzwischen hatte sich Neela mit einem bösen Grinsen zu ihr gesellt. "Was ist?", fragte Taraija genervt. "Ich glaube mal, es wäre besser für dich, wenn du gehen würdest.", entgegnte sie. "Warum sollte ich?" "Na ja, weil dein Vortrag mit deinen abenteuerlichen Theorien voll in die Hose ging.", höhnte Neela. "Du lügst!", rief Taraija. Ihre Kontrahentin zog daraufhin den schweren Vorhang zur Seite und ermöglichte es, dass Taraija die wütenden Proteste der Matoraner sehen und hören konnte. "Humbug!", schrie ein Professor. Ein anderer setzte hinzu: "Elende Frevlerin! Wie kann sie es wagen all die Jahre unseren Unterricht zu beanspruchen und dann trotzdem so einen Tinnef zu verlesen!" Taraija wurde kreidebleich und versuchte ihre Verzweiflung nicht zu zeigen. Für Neela ging damit aber der Spaß erst richig los. "Siehst du? Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, es kommt nicht darauf wie gut du etwas beweisen kannst! Du musst einfach das sagen, was die Leute auch hören wollen und wie du es rüberbringst!" "Lass sie bitte in Ruhe.", meinte Yda, die gerade dazugekommen war, und wante sich dann an Taraija, "Seufz, wie du ja mitgekriegt hast, verlief dein Vortrag anders als erwartet." "Ich... weiß...", flüsterte diese und kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Kind, ich bin aber leider noch nicht fertig. Die Professoren waren so empört über dich, dass sie dir nicht mehr erlauben, die Schule zu besuchen. Du sollst als Putzfrau in Holin deinen Dienst tun." "Mit anderen Worten: Deinen Abschluss kannst du knicken und deine Zukunft ist im Eimer!", spottete Neela böse. "Wie kannst du nur?!", schrie Taraija verletzt, während ihr die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, "Wenn meine Schwester wieder da ist, dann kann sie bestimmt die Professoren umstimmen!" "Wenn meine Schwester wieder da wäre...", äffte Neela nach und fügte hinzu, "Deine Schwester ist aber nicht da und wird es auch nie mehr! Sie ist nämlich tot!" "Du gemeine Lügnerin!", entfuhr es Taraija, "Vor was schreckst du eigentlich noch zurück?!" "Es ist leider wahr Kind.", seufzte Yda und trat etwas näher an Taraija heran, "Die Gruppe wurde in Lefislav-Sand von Banditen überrascht und ein paar Mitglieder stürzten dabei in eine Schlucht. Man hat alle außer deiner Schwester gefunden und gerettet. Sie ist vermutlich noch tiefer gestürzt und es ist unmöglich, dass sie das überlebt hat. Kind es tut mir leid..." "Eigentlich wollte ich dich heut früh schon damit fertigmachen, aber als ich die Entwicklung des heutigen Abends so betrachtet habe, war jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt dazu.", stichtelte Neela weiter. Taraija bekamt dies aber nicht mehr mit. Ihre Schwester, die wohl einzige Matoran der sie vertrauen konnte, ist tot. Ihre Zukunft verbockt. Trauer und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr auf und sie wollte nur noch weg. Sie rannte los, kerzengerade durch die Menge, ohne Rücksicht. Endlich erreichte sie ihre Hütte, warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett, vergrub den Kopf ins Kopfkissen und weinte jämmerlich... 1.4 Der Herr und Meister Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann schlief Taraija ein. Sie träumte etwas merkwürdiges: Sie sah sechs Krieger gegen eine große Bestie kämpfen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Taraija der Monstrosität verbundener als den Kämpfern. Diese waren wenig später auch wieder verschwunden, stattdessen stand das Wesen direkt vor ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen... Taraija furh augenblicklich aus dem Schlaf. Sie sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Anscheinend hatte sich gerade mal eine halbe Stunde geschlafen und trotzdem viel verändert. So wirr ihre Gedanken vor dem Schlaf noch waren, so klar und frei war ihr Kopf jetzt. Sie spürte förmlich was zu tun ist. Da alle anderen Matoraner noch auf dem Marktplatz von Holin ihre erfolgreichen Absolventen feierten bemerkte niemand Taraijas schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich an ein paar Hütten vorbei in Richtung See der Schätze schlich. Die gutmütigen Wachen hatten ein großes Vertrauen in alle Matoraner, weshalb auch sie nicht den See bewachten, sondern mitfeierten. Taraija konnte deshalb auch unerkannt auf den Grund des Sees tauchen und durch die Tür ins Archiv gelangen. Der erste Raum hatte eine besondere Schleuse, sodadass das Wasser, welches logischerweise mit durch die Tür kommt, dort wieder ablfließen kann und so die seltenen Exponate nicht gefährdet. Sie eilte weiter in den ersten Hauptraum, in der allerlei Zeug steht, welches irgendwie selten oder wertvoll ist. Doch Taraija interessierte sich nicht dafür. Ihr Ziel befand sich im hintersten Raum. Eilig hastete sie durch die, nur mit seltsamen Leuchtmoosen beleuchteten, Gänge. Wenig späte war sie auch schon da. Im letzten Raum stand sie vor einem verschlossenem Schrank und genau dieser übte eine magische Anziehungskraft aus. Das verrostete Schloss war schnell entfernt und sie öffnete ihn. "Endlich bist du gekommen...", hallte es durch den Raum, oder nicht? Nein es kam aus dem Schrank. Ungläubig griff Taraija hinein und hielt wenig später einen schön verzierten Dreizack in der Hand. Er verstrahlte einen seltsame Atmosphäre. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann warst du es der gesprochen hat.", murmelte sie. "Das habe ich auch...", dröhnte es aus dem Dreizack. Erschrocken lies sie ihn aus der Hand fallen, aber er blieb in der Luft stehen und eine seltsame Hülle aus schwarzem Rauch umgab ihn. "Bist du ein böser Geist?!", fragte sie mit noch zitternder Stimme. "Ich? Ein böser Geist?! Das ich nicht lache! Hahahaha! Ich bin mehr als das! Ich bin der Herr und Meister, dass mächstigste Wesen das du jemals zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, zumindest war ich das...", entgentete er. "Von einem Herrn und Meister hab ich noch wie was gehört. Sag, bist du eines der hohen Mächte?" "Ja, das bin ich. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast. Doch wisch dir die Tränen von der Maske und hör dir meine Geschichte an." Sie tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde, immerhin sprach sie gerade mit einem der mächtigsten Wesen dieser Welt. "So höre nun meine Geschichte: Ich stamme aus einer anderen Welt und wurde dort geboren, als das Leben noch nicht existierte. Ich nahm mich der Aufgabe an, dass dortige Leben zu schützen. Aber man intrigierte gegen mich! Ich wollte die Welt mit meinem Willen in geordnete Bahnen bringen, doch man unterstellte mir, dass ich die Welt beherrschen wolle! Aus diesem Grund hetzte man mir sechs scheinheilige Krieger des Lichts auf den Hals. Sie nahmen mir mein Einflussgebiet Stück für Stück! Dann kam es zum finalen Kampf: Ich mobilisierte all meine Macht und war drauf und dran diese unwürdigen Würmer zu zerquetschen! Aber sie tricksten mich aus: Ihn meinem Zorn hatte ich zuviel meiner Kraft benutzt und die Dimensionen erschüttert, weshalb ich durch unzählige Welten geschleudert wurde. Mein Körper wurde schwer beschädigt und vollends zerstört, als ich hier im erstarrten Universum zerschellte. Ein Großteil meiner Macht verteilte sich und belebte diese leere Welt. Aber wie wurde es mir gedankt? Gar nicht! Ich riß das Wissen über ganze Völker hierher und ermöglichte so überhaupt die Entstehung dieser nichtswürdigen Kreaturen namens Matoraner! Das Leben, welches hier im erstarrten Universum entstand ist nichts anders als Unkraut! Ich wollte diese Welt selbst besiedeln mit reinen Wesen. Ein friedliches Universum, dass meiner Güte und meinem Willen ausgesetzt war, das wollte ich! Aber daraus wurde nichts, weil das Leben seinen eigenen Weg gehen wollte! Deshalb begann ich die Matoraner mit meinen restlichen Kräften zu bekämpfen um so diese Welt bereinigen zu können. Ich hetzte sie gegeneinander auf, machte die Rahis wild, erschuf Naturkatastrophen und lies die Wesen aus ihrer Mythologie grausame Wirklichkeit werden. Vielleicht nach ein paar tausen Jahren hätte ich mein Ziel erreicht. Doch dann funkten mir diese vermaldeiten Toa dazwischen! Weiß der Geier woher diese aufeinmal auftauchten. Jedenfalls konten sie mit ihren Kräften meinen Pläne zunichte machen! Zuerst wollte ich versuchen meine Kraft zu bündeln um meinen Körper wieder zu reparieren, aber das klappte nicht. Darum entschied ich, mich in diesem Dreizack einzunisten. Ich grübelte lange bis mir ein Weg einfiel einen Großteil dieser neuen Plage auszulöschen. Dieser dürfte auch dir wohl bekannt sein, es war die Seuche! Sie war keine Krankheit, sie war vielmehr mein genialer Plan den Toa die Kräfte zu rauben, die mir eigentlich gehörten! Und ausnahmssweise klappte es. Unzählige dieser Toa wurden dahingerafft. Den verbliebenden schlug der Hass der Matoraner entgegen und entmachtete sie so. Aber eines Tages wurde die Seuche gestoppt. Sechs verdammte Toa hatten es geschafft zu den kläglichen Resten meines Körper vorzudrigen und den Dreizack, und damit auch mich, zu enfernen. Ich konnte mich nur noch an ihnen rächen, dann war es aus. Ich offenbarte mich sogar einem dieser Toa, aber anstatt das Wissen, welches ich ihm gab, zu verkünden schreibte er alles auf und versteckte diese Schriften. Jene Schriften die du gefunden hast. Man brachte mich hierher und sperrte mich in diesen Schrank. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, nach etwa tausend Jahren, seit Ende der Seuche war es dann soweit. Dieser Einfall warst du! Ich war es, der den schwarzen Blitz auf deine Schwester herniederfahren lies und dich somit erschaffen hat. Du bist die Auserwählte, die mir meine Kräfte zurückbringen soll!", erklärte der Herr und Meister und furh fort, "Du musstest viel Leid ertragen um hierher zu gelangen. Aber jetzt werde ich dich entlohnen. Halt kurz still." Ein schwarzer Strahl schoss von dem Dreizack aus auf Taraija und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen... Schon kurz, nachdem Taraija wieder zu sich kam, merkte sie, dass etwas an ihr anders war. Sie kam sich größer vor und als sie an sich herabschaute merkte sie, dass kein Matoraner mehr war. Ihn einem Schaufenster, dass in der Nähe stand betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild: Sie sah keinen Matoraner mehr sondern eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit einer blau-schwarzen Rüstung. Lediglich die Maske sah genauso aus wie sonst, nur das sie jetzt größer war. Neben ihr lag nun ein silberner Säbel und der Dreizack schwebte heran. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte er mit einem gewissen Unterton. "Mir gefallen? Es ist großartig! Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren.", rief Taraija entzückt. "Das ist gut! Von nun an bist du ein "Toa".", verkündete der Dreizack. "Ein Toa?" "Nein ein "Toa". Der Unterschied liegt in der Aussprache!", korrigierte er. "Aber warum hast du mich zu einem To... äh, "Toa", gemacht?", fragte Taraija verwirrt. "Nun das will ich dir gerne sagen. Du verfügst nun über Elementar- und Maskenkräfte und bist wesentlich stärker als ein Matoraner. All diese Fähigkeiten brauchst du um deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen." "Meine Bestimmung?", fragte Taraija dazwischen. "Unterbrich mich nicht! Deine Bestimmung ist es meinen Körper wieder zusammenzusetzten, dass mein Geist wieder in ihn einkehren kann! Du musst wissen das, sobald mein Geist ihn verlässt, er mechanisch wird. Durch meinen Aufprall und wegen ein paar raffgierigen Matoraner sind meine Körperteile weit verstreut worden. Es ist deine Aufgabe sie alle zu finden und zu meinem Torso zurückzubringen." "Aber kann ich das alleine schaffen?" "Nein alleine wird es wirklich unmöglich, daher werde ich dir meine Kräfte zur Verfügung stellen. Suche dir aus dem verachtenswertestem Abschaum von Matoraner ein paar heraus, die so mies sind, dass sie dir bei deiner Mission helfen werden. Diese kannst du dann ebenfalls zu "Toa" machen. Du bestimmst auch, welche Waffen und Maskenkräfte sie haben werden, einer gebildeteden Matoran wie dir dürfte das nicht schwer fallen." "Aber warum soll ich aus dem Dreck der Matoraner ein Team bilden?" "Weil es sie nicht so sehr kümmern wird, wenn ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Sobald ich nämlich meinen Körper wiederhabe, werde ich sämtlichen unrechtmäßig hier verweilenden Lebewesen die Kräfte entziehen, bis sie sterben." "Was? Das hätte den Tod von Millionen von Lebewesen zur Folge!", lenkte Taraija entsetzt ein. "Na und? Du selbst weißt doch, dass es hier eingentlich ohne mein Zutun überhaupt kein Leben gäbe. Das gibt mir das Recht, es wenigstens nach meinem Willen zu formen. Außerdem hast du selbst doch auch alles verloren, wofür es sich in dieser Weld zu kämpfen lohnen würde.", sprach der Dreizack ungerührt. "Du weißt das mit Tiraija und dem was Yda gesagt hatte?" "Aber natürlich! Alles was du gehört, gesehen und gefühlst hast, blieb mir nicht verborgen. Auch der Tod deiner Schwester nicht. Du hast in dieser Welt nichts mehr. Zumal ich dich und diejenigen die du auserwählt hast verschonen werde. Ihr dürft dann in meiner Welt weiterleben. Also? Bist du bereit deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen?", fragte der Dreizack und flog näher an Taraijas linke Hand heran. Sie griff danach, hielt aber kurz noch inne. "Eine Frage noch: Du sagtest, dass du in Gestalt der Seuche den Toa ihre Kräfte entzogen hast. Hat diese Kraft etwa nicht gereicht, damit du deinen Körper nicht selbst wieder zusammensetzen kannst?" "Eine gute Frage! Die Antwort lautet nein. Du musst wissen, dass zu dieser Zeit der Ritualdreizack noch in meinem Torso verweilte. Ein großer Teil der eingesammelten Engergie befindet sich noch ihn ihm. Dazu musst du auch noch wissen, dass meine anderen Körperteile ebenfalls energiegeladen sind, damit sie nicht zerfallen. In diesem Dreizack ist nur ein Bruchteil meiner alten Macht enthalten. Der Großteil allerdings ist um uns herum, in jedem lebenden Wesen, auch in dir. Sind damit all deine Fragen geklärt?" "Ich denke schon.", murmelte Taraija und griff nach dem Dreizack, es fühlte sich seltsam an, als sie ihn hielt und auf den Rücken schnallte. 1.5 Rache "Wo soll ich mit der Suche beginnen?", fragte Taraija. "Begebe dich mit einem kleinen Boot nach Norden, bis du die Lefilav-Kette erreichst. Dort kann ich sie spüren, meine Körperteile... Und dort wirst du auch bestimmt genug Abschaum zur auswahl haben. Doch zuvor solltest du dich vorbereiten.", antwortete der Herr und Meister. "Ja das werde ich, aber ich muss etwas mehr machen, als Vorräte einpacken...", murmelte Taraija mit einem bösen Funkeln in ihren Augen. In Holin herrschte inzwischen nächtliche Stille. Die Feier war mittlerweile schon seit zwei Stunden zu ende und jeder im Dorf schlief tief und fest. Auch Neela schlief wie ein Murmeltier. Sie hielt einen kleinen Pokal fest in ihren Händen und über ihrem Bett prangte das Zertifikat zur erfolgreichen Abschlussprüfung. Sie wurde nach Taraijas ausscheiden einfach kurzerhand zur Besten in ihrem Fach gekürt und natürlich viel lob für ihre "Arbeit" erhalten. Auch jetzt war ihre Tür nicht verschlossen, aber sie schlief sowieso so fest, dass sie auch ein gewaltsames Aufbrechen nicht bemerkt hätte. So bekam sie nicht mit, wie sich jemand zu ihr ins Zimmer schlich. Ein harter Wasserstrahl drückte Neela urplötzlich gegen die Wand. Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft und sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihr auffiel, dass ihr Haus brannte! Aber da inmitten des Rauchs stand eine große Gestalt. Neela erkannte sie aber sofort an der Maske. "Taraija?", fragte sie ängstlich. "Soso, jetzt haben wir aufeinmal Angst was?", höhnte sie und meinte böse, "Für Entschuldigungen ist es jetzt zu spät, also musst du gar nicht erst anfangen! Du hast mich lang genug gedemütigt! Aber komisch ist es doch irgendwie, nicht? Rache dauert manchmal nicht länger als ein paar Minuten und ist doch in der Lage alles aufeinmal zurückzuzahlen." "Willst... willst du mich etwa... tö... töten?", wimmerte Neela. "Nein, ich mach mir doch nicht für dich die Hände schmutzig. Das geht viel professioneller. Weißt du, wenn man das Wasser beherreschen kann, dann kann man es auch in seine Bestandteile zerlegen. Und einer davon ist ja bekanntlich Wasserstoff und dieser wiederum kann explodieren." Vor den Augen der vor Angst gelähmten Neela erschuf Taraija einen Wasserball und ging hinaus, während sich das Wasser langsam immer mehr zerstäubte, bis es sich irgendwann ganz zerstäubt hatte. Wenige Sekunden später gab es einen lauten Knall und an der Stelle, an der Neelas Haus stand war nun ein tosendes Meer aus Flammen, dass auf die anderen Häuser übergriff. Taraija war mittlerweile im Schatten längst verschwunden. Sie hatte vorher noch aus der Bücherei ein paar wichtige Bücher entwendet, Provant eingepackt und die Schule sowie die Häuser der Professoren in Brand gesteckt. "Sehr gut! Anders habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt!", lobte der Herr und Meister als Taraija schon an dem geheimen Strand ihr kleines Boot ins Wasser lies. Sie verschwendete nicht einen augenblick, sich überhaupt nur kurz umzudrehen. Holin war Vergangenheit. Was jetzt zählte war ihre Mission... Zum nächsten Kapitel: 2. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1) Kategorie:Veloci Kategorie:Epos